Spanish Class
by GreenHat24
Summary: Bebe gets bored in Spanish class. Daydreaming about her boyfriend is the only thing keeping her sane. Oneshot. Mainly Kybe with hints of Stendy. Rated T for Bebe's mouth and Kyle's dirty mind.


I sighed with boredom, twirling a golden ringlet around my index finger. I swear to God that I would've flipped my shit if this class didn't end soon. I turned my attention from the clock to my best friend, Wendy, sitting to my left. She was taking down notes that Mr. Martin was writing on the board. I probably should've been doing that too, but fuck it.

"Hey, Wends," I whispered. She ignored me, as usual. "Wendy," I said a bit louder.

I could tell that I got her attention. She looked beyond pissed off, yet continued to write in her Spanish copy, no doubt filled to the brim with "I love Stan" or some shit on the corner of every page.

I sighed and decided to give it another go. "Weeendyy~"

She slowly began to raise her head in my direction and glared at me through her ebony bangs. Most people would've flinched. I, however, flashed her my pearly whites and gave her a cheeky wink. "Bebe," she whispered slowly. "I'm trying to learn."

"Bitch, please. I remember seeing you learn all of this bullshit a couple of weeks ago when you finished your homework, like, an hour before me, and this was your crappy method of entertaining yourself."

She opened her mouth to respond, but was cut off by the sound of our Spanish teacher clearing his throat. I looked up to see him staring at us with pure hatred in his eyes and gulped. "Ladies, while I'm sure your conversation is riveting, I would appreciate having your utmost attention," he scolded, crossing his arms.

"Yes, sir," we mumbled simultaneously, embarrassed by all of the looks we were getting from our classmates.

Once Mr. Martin turned around and continued his oh-so-exciting topic on whatever the fuck we were learning at the moment - verbs, I think - I looked to my left and gave Wendy an apologetic smile. She smirked at me and shook her head before going back to announcing her undying love for her "one and only" to her copy. I soon decided to occupy myself with something else as Wendy clearly wasn't loving the attention.

I looked up at the busy person in front of me, trying my best to suppress my grin. Within arm's reach sat the definition of the most perfect guy anyone could ever have the pleasure of meeting. From his gorgeous, curly, auburn hair to his glistening emerald eyes; his straight, white teeth to his adorable, sharp nose. Sure, he may not have been the tallest guy in the world, standing just an inch above me at 5'7", but he sure as hell made up for it with his lean build, tan skin, and, most importantly, his unmistakably hot ass.

Basketball captain, genius, and the guy who just so happened to be best friends with the boyfriend of _my_ best friend; Kyle Broflovski. We were kind of a big deal at school. We were considered to be the cutest "budding romance", regardless of the fact that we had been going out for over half a year. Needless to say, that pissed Wendy off to no end. Stan, however, was just glad that Kyle _finally_ had a girlfriend. Well, one that he was actually _serious_ with. Yup, you heard that right; Kyle hadn't had a girlfriend that lasted over two weeks until he reached sixteen and started going out with yours truly. Jealous, Rebecca?

I continued to watch him, amazed by how focused he was. He had always been good at languages, though I suppose growing up bilingual helped a whole lot. The kid was fluent in both English and Hebrew, which, by the way, was the sexiest language I had ever heard. Well, when _he_ spoke it at least.

I heard the bell ring and immediately shoved my textbook and pencil case into my fuchsia backpack. Wendy did the same, but then grabbed Stan's arm and dragged him into the hallway instead of walking with me to the cafeteria. He looked back at Kyle in worry for fear Kyle would think he was abandoning him or something, but the redhead just laughed at him and waved cheekily.

I lifted my bag onto my shoulder and stood impatiently beside his desk. Upon noticing my presence, he stopped what he was doing and pecked my cheek. "Hurry up, dickhead. I need food," I whined, but not before returning the favour.

He laughed, giving me a charming smile. He continued to put his things into his bag, but in a particular order. Folders, textbooks, copies. He scared the shit out of me sometimes. I took his hand in mine and we strolled out of class together, calling out a quick goodbye to our teacher before we left. Well, Kyle did, I gave him the finger when he wasn't looking.

"So, Bebe," he started, looking across at me with a sly smirk. "What were you guys talking about in class?"

"Not you, you vain fucker."

"Really?" he hummed innocently. "Because according to Wendy, I'm all you talk about."

"In your dreams, kosher boy."

"Nope, in yours, it seems."

I glanced over at him and noticed that he was looking straight ahead of us, grinning from ear to ear, just glowing at the thought of him being on my mind twenty-four seven. Not that that was untrue or anything. I huffed and shook my head at him with a soft giggle before my face fell and I glared over at him, my tendency to get jealous making an abrupt appearance. "Hey, since when do you talk to Wendy?"

He sighed and smiled over at me. "I'm on the debate team with her and Token, in case you've forgotten."

"Oh," I frowned, but smiled once again after he stepped closer to me and snaked an arm around my waist. Suddenly, I remembered a topic I wanted to ask him about. "Babe," I sang sweetly. "Any idea on what you're getting me for my birthday?"

"Not particularly, no," he muttered awkwardly.

"Fuck sake, Kyle, it's in three months!"

He gave me what could only be described as an "are you shitting me?" look before letting go of me and stroking his imaginary beard. "I have a few ideas…"

"Aaand?" I nodded slowly, giving him the hint that he should just go ahead and tell me. God forbid he'd buy me a fucking calculator or something. He bought Wendy one as a joke for her birthday and she actually liked it. What a dork.

"It's something we can both have fun with," he grinned.

"Okay, so what is it?"

He winked. I slapped him across the face.


End file.
